


A Lot

by Couyfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Softie, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Sam, M/M, Nothing serious, Sam and Cas 10 year anniversary, Sastiel Creations Challenge, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couyfish/pseuds/Couyfish
Summary: Sam decides to hang a picture of Cas in his room in honor of their ten year friendship, but smashes his thumb.





	A Lot

Sastiel CC Anniversary  
phrase "Can you be romantic for once?"  
words: blood and hammer

\- - -

“Sam?” 

I shifted on my bed to face farther away from the angel as I heard him step into my room. Cas must have heard me swearing from the living room.

“Yeah?” I asked casually.

“Is that blood?” Came the gravelly question, then a hand was on my shoulder, turning me to face him. I looked up at him from my seat and shrugged a shoulder.

“I hit my finger with the hammer.”

“Hammer?” Castiel asked as he placed a hand over where I was holding my swollen, bleeding thumb. A flash of beautiful light later, my hand was as good as new.

“I was hanging up a picture,” I explained as I wiped the blood off of my now healed thumb. “The brick walls were bumming me out.”

Cas looked around the room slowly before his eyes came to rest on the picture laying on the foot of the bed. I suddenly felt shy as he picked it up. Staring at it for a long moment, the angel turned his head to look at me, swallowing.

“This is me.”

“Yeah, I-I know.” I blushed furiously as I stood up and grabbed the picture from him. I tucked it under my arm and started cleaning up the scattered nails off my bed, mostly just to avoid looking at Cas. He was quiet, then a hesitant hand landed on my arm. 

I looked down at him and was shocked to see tears in those goofy blue eyes.

“Thank you,” he managed hoarsely.

“You’re welcome,” I told him quickly. He looked so upset, I felt like I needed to explain myself. Taking the picture back out from under my arm, I showed it to him. “It’s been ten years now. You know, since we met. I just thought it’d be nice to have a picture of you around. I don’t have one on my phone or anything. I don’t have to hang it up if you don’t want me to—”

Wordlessly, the angel stepped closer to wrap me in a hug. I put my arms around him in return and felt him tense, so I rubbed his back gently.

“I love you,” he said, words muffled by my shoulder. I smiled as I held him tighter.

“I love you too, Cas.”

Castiel sat back in my arms, looking up at me again, eyes still misty.

“I love you…a lot,” he added the last slowly. Rubbing his back again, I nodded.

“I know. That’s…” I trailed off as the implication started to sink in. Oh. My face flushed pink. I didn’t usually throw the word love around. If I had known for a second that Cas meant it like THAT, I wouldn’t have said it…right? 

Love was the right word. I loved him as much as I loved Dean but it was different. Over the past decade, I had carefully shoved Cas into a tiny box labeled family. A bond as deep as blood. Someone that I can love and trust without a second thought. Sure it hadn’t started that way — but that’s what it was now. Especially with Jack in our lives. He was ours. I always assumed that included Dean as a dad too, but maybe he fit the quirky uncle role better. Which left Cas and I.

“A LOT?” I asked finally, my mind a tangled mess.

Castiel nodded, expression growing solemn. His eyes were so intense. So blue. He had really just thrown himself out there, in the hope that I felt the same way. 

Why can't you be romantic for once? I thought to myself. 

“I…love you a lot too,” I told him. His eyes instantly started to tear up again and he leaned against me, resting his head on my neck. I was frozen in place. Now that I had said it out loud, I couldn’t take it back. I would have been terrified if he hadn’t said it first.

We’d never kissed or anything. Nothing but the usual gawky stares, dogged loyalty and that wonderful feeling that I had someone in the world I could completely rely on. Practically holding my breath, I dared to run my fingertips through the back of his hair. I felt him shiver at my touch. Then he was looking up at me again.

Before he could ask any more questions, I leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
